


Nothing Of Gentleness

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Johanna knows nothing of gentleness even after the games end.





	Nothing Of Gentleness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Hunger Games’ nor am I profiting from this.

Johanna only touches the garden with her axes. She knows little about gentleness and caring for flowers. She stomps on weeds and chops roots apart. Katniss watches her scrape and peel ivy from tree trunks, mashing her lips together in concern. 

“I hate this,” she grunts, swinging the axe, “I hate nature.”

Her shirt darkens with sweat. Tendrils of hair stick to her forehead and around her ear. 

“You can take a break,” she offers. “We’re allowed those.”

Johanna ignores her. Working means she can focus. Working means no thinking save for how many swings.

“You get ten more minutes.”


End file.
